


The 100: Season 4: We are One

by LoversnPeril7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Original Character(s), Tumblr Prompt, based on a prompt, my own take, of what season 4, the 100 season 4, will be like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversnPeril7/pseuds/LoversnPeril7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt that I had come across:<br/>"The body that I placed on the funeral pyre...was not Lexa's."<br/>Takes place after the season 3 finale.<br/>Clarke finds out something that may lead to Lexa's survival but once more, her responsibility to her people have taken precedence. She has 6 months to find the melting nuclear cores or everything they know and care about will cease to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The 100: Season 4**

**Prologue: The Truth**

“The body that I put on the funeral pyre…was not Lexa’s.”

A deafening silence rang throughout her body; through every part of her epidermis, the hair follicles on her skin rising one by one as the chills run up and down her spine; through each piece of muscle, each filament of myosin and actin sliding against one another as a whole, contracting and tensing as her body stood still.

Her eyes looked at the darkened hue of brown hidden beneath the Ice King’s irises. The question she emitted through her own blues narrowed, in hopes to see some sort of answer, but all she received was the whites of his eyes and the shutter of his lids, signaling that the man had indeed passed out into unconsciousness.

The quiet keeps ringing and her mind keeps wandering.

_What did he mean? Is Lexa alive?_

The small sliver of hope from the man’s words slithered through her body, bringing her heart into an utmost rapid pace. Sweat started to accumulate upon her brow and the pounding within her ears started to roar only to find that it was reminiscently similar to her name.

_Clarke…_

_Clarke…_

“CLARKE!!”

The sudden shout pulled her out of her trance and her eyes darted towards the source.

Abby had been next to Roan trying to start an IV when she had heard the barest of whispers coming from the man before he slumped back into unconsciousness. One could see the rigidness of her daughter’s body the moment those whispers were spoken.

“Clarke…look at me! I need you to keep pressure on that wound. The poultice can only do so much.”

Clarke looked at her mother, the processing of the words to her brain took a bit of delay to start but once the synapses were transmitting, her hands quickly moved to the wounds that needed pressure.

The next few minutes were all a blur; her body was reacting to every word her mother spoke but her mind was still lingering with the last sentence Roan had left her with.

_The body that I put on the funeral pyre…was not Lexa’s._

_Not Lexa’s._

_Lexa…_

_Heda Leksa kom Trikru…_

_It wasn’t her body…_

_But then, where is she?_

_Is she alive?_

A torrent of questions kept popping up within her mind, all pertaining to the one who held her heart, the one whom she thought she had already lost…not once but twice already.

A flash of darkened emerald and war paint appeared along with the unmistaken look of love as Lexa said her last words, making her heart wrench and unknowingly, tears start to form.

_I will always be with you._

Once Roan was out of danger and stabilized, Abby was finally able to take a breath for herself and turned to praise her daughter, only to stop once she saw the broken look on her face as well as the tears running down her eyes. Abby knew she was stubborn but a mother always _knew_ ; call it Mother’s Intuition. She had a feeling for some time since the summit, but there was definitely more than just _something_ between the former Commander and her daughter.

She took in the trembling hands that were still pressing, much lightly now, onto Roan’s wounds; the furrowed brows on her face showing that she was trying to hold back the emotions she was feeling inside; but the look in her daughter’s eyes was the limit for her. She knew Clarke had to sacrifice much of her youth as well as her humanity for the sake of survival but she had never seen her daughter look so _defeated_ in her life. It was as if she was just waiting for death to come by the doorstep and coerce her to join him, something she would easily succumb to.

She moved her hands to grab Clarke’s, snapping the young leader out of her trance as she looked at her mother.

“He’s stabilized now…we should let the patients rest. Come on, let’s get some food. Okay?”

Abby could see the struggle raging within as Clarke’s eyes darted back to the unconscious man they just saved and back to her as well as the far-off look she got whenever she was in her head.

“As soon as he wakes up again, you can come back here and ask him what you need to ask but for now, let’s grab some lunch and let him heal.”

Clarke had wanted to refuse and remain by Roan’s side just so she could be there the moment he woke up and ask him her questions but her stomach seemed to disagree as it grumbled loudly, making her mother chuckle in amusement.

She nodded briskly and allowed her mother to lead her out of the room but not before she took one more look at the man who currently held the answers of her heart.

*** _Flashback to the night of Lexa’s death…_**

_The feeling of the body in his arms was starting to weigh on him. Heda wasn’t heavy by all means, no, but after carrying her down her tower and all the way through the city until he reached the hidden tunnels where his faithful guard, Ando, was waiting, any strong man or woman would start to feel the incessant burn in their arms._

_It took a lot of convincing but he was able to buy the guards’ silence when Roan had smuggled Lexa’s body from the pyre and through the secret tunnels the past Commanders have used to escape peril._

_Roan had a plan; he brought Ontari in hopes to gain a new Heda from Azgeda but he knew she was impulsive. She was rash and too emotionally unstable to even be a good Heda but once he felt the weak pulse of Lexa’s, he immediately sent for Ando to send a message with Etor, his trusty hawk, to the fisa’s of Hiladel._

_Ando stood with his furs wrapped around his body, the top of his hair pulled back into a braid while the sides of his head was shaven, donning markings instead. Next to him stood a beautiful ivory-colored mare with satchels full of supplies that should last a week as well as extra furs._

_Ando sees his King and immediately mounts the horse and readies the furs for his companion on this journey._

_Roan approached him and they greeted one another with a swift nod._

_“Has Etor returned?”_

_“Sha, your highness. Rayna has accepted the duty and is expecting us within the week. She has also arranged for a new horse once I reach the river people of Hadegrae. She is willing to send guards and a fisa to escort us after we cross the river.”_

_Roan had lifted Lexa’s body to give to Ando and the two had maneuvered her body to be fully supported by the mare as well as Ando and also wrapped by the extra furs that were available._

_“That is good news. You must ride swiftly but cautiously. The poultice that I’ve put on her wound has not settled in yet. Do what you must but Heda must **stay** alive. Do not stop unless you absolutely have to. You must change the poultice once a day; there should be already be some ready in the packs. Etor will accompany you. Here.”_

_Roan reaches for the chain hidden around his neck that had a whistle as its charm. He takes the chain off and entrusts it to his guard._

_“He will come once you blow through this. You must go before Ontari finds out what I’ve done.”_

_Ando nods at his King and then he was off, the canter quickly turning into a fast gallop. He knew his mission and it was not just his King depending on him but also of his Heda. He looked briefly at the pale complexion of his commander._

_‘It takes five days to reach Hiladel…I shall make it in four. Stay with me Heda.’_

**_*End Flashback*_ **

Clarke sighs happily at the empty plate sitting in front of her. One thing she loved about being on the ground was the food. Only the grounders would find an excuse to celebrate and arrange a feast after losing so many people to ALIE and the City of Light.

She looked towards the fire and was surprised to see a cease-fire between the Blake siblings as they sat next to one another, probably appreciating to be alive another day. Her heart clenched warmly for them. Their relationship was still strained with Lincoln being the rift but family is family. In time, they will find solace and protection in one another once more.

The thought of Lincoln abruptly allowed sadness to seep into her body. His death was unnecessary.

_So was Sinclair’s and…_

She let her thoughts die at that point because she knew once she went there, it would take another lifetime out of her body to pull through the pain and all in all, suck it up. A bristle of movement caught her eye and she looked in front of her only to see four grounder men, armed to the teeth looking at her.

They must have caught everyone’s attention because before she knew it, Bellamy and Octavia had joined her side, waiting for an attack. Their readiness was short-lived when the grounder in the middle stepped forward and knelt on a knee.

“The ambassadors wish to meet with you, Heda.”

Clarke was shocked and she wasn’t the only one. Both Bellamy and Octavia wore the same look on their faces as their stances slowly became less defensive, seeing as there were no threats at hand.

Clarke was about to speak when the other three all knelt to the ground and bowed their heads; the respect she had received from the guards was infectious for all of a sudden, all the grounders had ceased their celebrations and took a knee to show respect for their new Commander.

Confusion was etched on her face.

“What are you doing? I’m not your commander. Get up!”

“You took the flame and it did not take your life. Once the spirit has chosen, it will stay until your fight is over and your fight is not yet over, Clarke kom Skaikru. You are the only one worthy of being Heda.”

Clarke turned around and saw Indra limping towards her, Kane supporting the General until they were well within range of Clarke.

“I don’t understand Indra. I’m not a nightblood, I don’t have the flame in me anymore.”

Indra looked at Kane and without speaking, he nodded in understanding. He steadied her until she was fine to stand on her own and let go. Taking a deep breath, the older woman puffed out her chest and took the necessary steps towards Clarke and placed her good hand on the young woman’s shoulder.

“I am not fond of you Klark kom Skaikru. You are loud, annoying, and weak in many ways…but you understood _her_ …and her spirit chose you. You may be a fool but you understand what it is to be a leader. It is something that she has always admired of you and you both had the same views for the future of our people. You have gained my respect and you are fit to be our leader…our commander…our Heda.”

The burning sting at the corner of her eyes became even more intense. Indra was not one to praise anyone unless needed but the words she spoke made her heart pound with pride and with heartache when she noticed the lack of actually saying _her_ name. She looked at the eyes of the gona in front of her and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

She didn’t know what to say so no words were said, only her arm raising up towards Indra in the similar greeting most, if not all, grounders were accustomed to. Indra looked at her hand and the good hand that was on her shoulder slid down to grasp Clarke’s forearm.

As soon as they let go, the guards that were the first to kneel to her set something on her shoulder. She gasped softly as soon as she heard the familiar click of the belt being attached and she took a long look at the pauldron now adorning her left shoulder and her stomach twisted.

She had been so used to seeing this on Lexa that it was becoming unbearable to look at but she knew she had to. She had to be the leader of her people now…no she _needed_ to be the leader of the people now. She took the time to gently caress the rouge sash that came with the shoulder guard before taking a look at the people before.

Pride swelled within her as she noticed that there was no more segregation between skaikru and the grounders, everyone was intermingled and they were now a united people. Taking a step forward, she probed her mind trying to find the best words to say at her, somewhat, ‘ascension’.

“Everyone…we have survived this battle. We have survived this war. We have lost many and have lost ourselves as well but do not fear for the City of Light has now been destroyed!”

A roar struck through the place as everyone cheered out loud, victorious and proud. The chills Clarke received from everyone spurred her to continue.

“But this is only the beginning…there will always be another threat. We must come together and work together to bring about peace. I want you to take a look at the person beside you…you may not have been born on the ground or the sky but we have all fought together now. We are now part of the ground and together, we can face any challenge that threatens our people!”

Another roar bellowed through the crowd but synchronized movement was added now, creating a wave of unsteadiness as cups clattered and plates cracked. Clarke took a chance with everyone’s support and implemented her first law.

“In the past, the way was _‘Jus Drein Jus Daun’_ but we cannot always find justice by seeking revenge.”

Her voice started to break once she brought the next subject up.

“Your past Heda, Leksa kom Trikru, united the twelve, now thirteen, clans together with her coalition. It is my honor to continue the coalition but to strengthen the ties between all of our clans as well. Before s—she passed, she wished to bring about a new way for our people to live; a way where our children can flourish without having to see bloodshed…a way of never having to worry whether we will return home or not the next day…a way where we can have peace with one another. So to honor another one of her wishes, the way of ‘ _Jus drein jus daun’_ is no more! ‘ _Jus nou drein jus daun’_ is the way now!”

Confusion and murmurs were heard left and right as she finished her sentence. She knew it was going to be a tough sell but she needed the people to understand now. There has been too much death within the past year.

“I know that it will be tough to get used to but haven’t we killed enough? Why must there be more death and blood? Why must we suffer more and more? I am tired of people dying, I am tired of seeing my friends die, I am tired of seeing my loved ones die…are you not tired?”

She ended her speech there because the words and its meanings took a lot out of her. It was very anticlimactic but the people needed to make a choice as well. Do they want to keep fighting or do they want peace? Silence ensued as she made her way towards the tower, intent to see what this meeting was about when she heard Bellamy speak out loud.

“Jus nou drein jus daun! Jus nou drein jus daun!”

She turned around and stared at her friend, who looked back at her with eyes that said many words but ‘ _I’m sorry’_ was the one she heard. She felt the corners of her mouth tilt up, offering him a bit of peace as she accepted his apology. She glanced back at the rest of her people as they started to join in with Bellamy.

The chant was quickly picked up and one by one, their voices became louder and louder until they were a symphony of united instruments all hell bent on blending with one another and becoming one voice.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 01: Hiladel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Glad to see you are liking my fanfic! This chappie will introduce some new Original content.   
> Hiladel: Capital of Fisakru (Healer people). (Philadelphia, PA)  
> Rayna: Head Healer (pretty much the leader)  
> Eden: Rayna's Daughter, one of the newer healer's, that has completed training in the past few months  
> Ando: Roan's right hand guard. Highly skilled warrior  
> Etor: Roan's golden hawk; serves as a messenger bird

**The 100: Season 4**

**Chapter 01: Hiladel**

The wound still showed a pink hue around the stitches interwoven in a cross-hatch pattern that spread only a couple of inches wide. Soft gentle fingers press gently at the pink skin as they deduce the amount of time it would take to fully heal.

Deep hazel eyes stare at the younger woman that lay in her daughter’s hut, brow furrowed, as she calculated each movement the woman made, isolating each sense as she takes in every breath. Hands moved to the side away from the wound and just pressed gently, one above the woman’s bosom, the other towards the side closer to the back. Each inhale and exhale was felt under her fingers; no crackles were felt indicating that there was no fluid left in the lungs.

It was a miracle the woman even lived. A bullet wound smack dab in the middle of her chest hadn’t punctured the inferior vena cava, thankfully it was just a couple of centimeters off, but it did nick one of the lower lobes of her lungs, making it hard for the body to take in oxygen.

As soon as the woman had arrived on horseback a week ago, Rayna and the rest of the head _fisas_ had to put a tube within the woman’s chest to prevent her lung from fully collapsing. _Heda_ was very strong; she had kept her body alive long enough for the journey from Polis to Hiladel and even through the entire process of healing Rayna and the others had to put her under.

A movement behind her caught her attention.

“You have done well in taking close eye of our visitor, Eden. Has she woken at all?”

A beautiful dark haired woman came from behind and stepped forward to join her mother beside her guest.

“No, _nomon_...although her spirit is strong, I fear her nightmares will haunt her even when not in sleep. She…mumbles much at night and at times, I must softly restrain her so she would not open her wounds.”

Rayna looked at her daughter and sighed deeply. Her eyes turned back to the injured woman that was recovering and her brow furrowed once more.

“Her wounds are healing, rather quickly for such a deep and traumatic wound like this one. It is just tender now so it should take no more than two more daylights before she is fully healed. You have done your duty amicably and you shall be rewarded as soon as _Heda_ wakes.”

Eden looks at her mother gratefully but then her eyes sadden. She had gotten used to the beautiful woman lying in her cot, recovering. Too often she found herself talking to the woman as she bathed and redressed her wound night after night. She knew that the woman was unconscious yet she couldn’t help but long to hear how she sounded when she would finally speak.

Rayna noticed the lack of response from her younger one and looked at her. The look on the woman’s face was enough for Rayna to speak the next few words clearly.

“You mustn’t fall for this one, Eden. She is already spoken for and once she has healed, she will be returning to her rightful place on the throne. I do not want to see you get hurt.”

Eden looked at her mother as tears started to form, eager to speak back.

“But _nomon_ , I cannot help the feelings I ha-”

_“Em pleni_! You do not even know her, _goufa_! What makes you think she will return your feelings when she has been asleep all this time?”

The harsh reality that was brought upon the younger woman was abruptly interrupted when the door opened.

Ando walked in and took notice of the rather tense environment before looking towards his _Heda_ , keen to hear some sort of good news.

“How is she?”

His voice was deep and rugged; his shoulders were pushed back and chest out, exemplifying every bit of warrior he was towards the women. Rayna was used to this type of behavior since her _houmon_ was just the same.

“She is recovering really well. I believe her wounds should be fully healed within the next couple of daylights or so. The only problem is that she has yet to awaken.”

Ando allowed a brief sigh to escape from his lips. He turned to the Hiladel’s leader and Head _Fisa_ and bowed deeply.

“ _Fisa_ Rayna, you bring great honor to your city with the help you have bestowed upon _Heda_. King Roan is in your debt so if ever you need a favor, you only need to ask.”

Her pride couldn’t help but swell as she processed the words the warrior in front of her had spoken. She bowed as well in acceptance of such honorable words.

“It is my honor to have helped your _Heda_ who was in dire need. Although we are not from the same lands, the legends that speak of _Heda Leksa Kom Trikru_ have graced our lands and we are thankful to have had her presence here, even if majority of it was under the semblance of sleep.”

Ando nodded appreciatively and turned to exit the hut. He quickly made his way to the tent he currently resided and searched his satchels looking for parchment and chalk. He then continued to write a detailed report of _Heda’s_ recovery so the King would make arrangements for their return soon. Hopefully they will return within the fortnight, assuming _Heda_ awakens by then.

After writing the report, he rolled it to fit inside his message carrier and walked outside to call upon Etor. The whistle was high-pitched but it wasn’t very loud yet it did enough to call upon the tough-clawed hawk that arrived no less than a few seconds later.

Attaching the carrier to the talons of Etor, he looked at the amber eyes and spoke.

“Etor, my friend, you must deliver this to your master. Be quick, be swift. I shall wait for your return.”

And with that he lifted his arm that Etor had perched upon and sent the hawk on its way.

_Soon…we shall be back._

***While in Polis…**

The door opened and there were only a handful of ambassadors left after Ontari’s brief reign as commander. It was unsettling for Clarke as she made her way towards the throne; unsettling in the fact that she had become accustomed to sitting in the seat where Kane was now sitting in and Lexa sitting at the throne.

She briefly remembered a story that Lexa told her before where she had kicked one of the _Azgeda_ delegations off the roof after ‘pretending’ to have a private conversation. The memory pulled a bit of her lips up in a small smirk before remembering her current place in the room.

_You were born for this, Clarke…same as me._

Taking a deep breath, she puffed out her chest and tried to exude the confidence and bravery that Lexa had always done and walked towards the commander’s throne.

_Her_ throne.

As she took her seat, she remembered the hand gesture Lexa had always done before and mimicked it. The moment she did, everyone sat down in their respectful seats and she couldn’t help but feel that familiar squeeze in her heart, a constant reminder of _who_ was supposed to be sitting where she sat right now.

Clarke cleared her throat as she set her thoughts aside once more.

“Ambassadors, to what are we meeting about?”

The ambassador from the Desert Clan, Khan, stood up and walked to the center of the room to face Clarke. Once he did, he waved his hand and one of the guards opened the door and a man was brought in.

Clarke gasped slightly at the injured man before her. Thelonius Jaha seemed to have been beaten a few times; his right eye had swollen so much you could barely look at his eye itself and the rest of his face looked like someone thought he needed a new facial rearrangement. Even though the man was beaten, there was evidence that someone tried to heal him as best as they could, though they were unsuccessful. The bullet wound on his left shoulder looked better as well from where she was sitting. The bandages were clear and cleaned so she made a mental note to commend whomever it was that took care of him, should get credit for the work they did.

Khan picked Jaha up by the binds that held his hands and presented the man towards his _Heda_.

“Forgive me, _Heda_ but your speech was unheard when we were punishing the man for the crimes he has committed. I believe in your act towards peace but this man is responsible for many of _our_ people’s deaths! He deserves punishment like we deserve justice!”

The other four ambassadors, except for Kane, gave out their own cry of agreement and once more Clarke mimicked Lexa’s hand signal which promptly ceased all noise.

“I understand your concerns and I agree…”

Whispers of approval gathered round as soon as she had spoken but she had other plans for the ex-chancellor.

“…but death is not always the answer.”

Almost immediately, there was a cry of disapproval at her plans for the prisoner resulting in her guards to step forward and sword hilts rising, ready to attack if threatened. Clarke stood up and gathered her voice, ready to reason with those who disagreed with her decision.

“Enough! I understand the need for punishment and yes, he does deserve death for all he has done to our people but death would be too easy a price to pay.”

The anger within Khan’s face was prominent. He couldn’t believe that this new leader of his was actively choosing to keep this savage alive instead of killing him.

“ _Heda_ , forgive me but I do not understand. If death is not justified, then what is to be his punishment?”

Clarke looked at the man who she once looked at like a father. He was her father’s best friend and closest confidant, excluding her mother, and he was the father of her best friend. He practically helped raise her whenever her parents were busy working to do their necessary part in keeping the Ark alive.

And now…he was this empty, defeated man who no longer found a purpose to live. He no longer was the man she once looked up to before her father’s floating. He no longer was the man who taught her how to play chess with Wells, finding loopholes in his strategies only to lose time and time again. No…this man was a stranger.

Thoughts of Jaha brought out recent memories of the City of Light and his involvement with it and with those thoughts, she remembered of the coming events and continued to present his sentence so that she could move on and work on the next problem at hand.

“His sentence will be imprisonment.”

Once she finished speaking, an outbreak cried out from the opposing ambassadors. Kane looked at Clarke and understood why she chose this sentence and allowed her to continue with his support backing her.

“Silence! His sentence will be imprisonment until the end of his days. He will be fed and kept alive but he will have to face each and every person who lost someone they loved to his cause and he will have to bear the pain and anguish and guilt knowing he was responsible. _That_ is the punishment… _that_ is worse than death.”

The murmurs died down as understanding settled in. Kane took the time to stand and speak out.

“ _Skaikru_ accepts this punishment.” He then turns to Jaha. “Thelonius…you aren’t the person I once respected and knew. I’m sorry that it had to be like this.”

The sentenced man looked at his former second-in-command with his good eye and gave a semblance of a nod. He knew he deserved it. Hell, he had been on the brink of losing his mind ever since he had found out his son had died. Since then, he didn’t know what to live for anymore. His pride and joy was gone and now he had betrayed his friends, all for believing in a greater good where pain was non-existent.

He tilted his head down but not before taking a glance at the woman who was once his goddaughter. She truly had grown from a seed into a blossoming flower whose flying petals were pieces of the legacy she was about to set off on.

The ambassadors ended up agreeing to the terms and with that, the guards took the prisoner to his confinement and Kane volunteered to present the news to the people.

Soon enough, it was quiet, aside from the wind that could be heard from the balcony. It had been a few minutes since the council left as well as her guards as ordered and Clarke didn’t know how Lexa did it. Being the commander was more than just telling people what they could do or couldn’t do. It was about making difficult choices that can benefit the people in its entirety. She now understood why Lexa betrayed her at the mountain.

Before she could continue the onslaught of thoughts from today’s events, the wind changed and grew into a whistle-like noise. She turned to see what it was and there, at the balcony, was a beautiful golden brown hawk. Fascinated, she left the throne and drifted closer to the bird, in hopes to prevent it from flying away.

“Hi there…it’s okay…I won’t hurt you…it’s just you and me…”

She believed that her talks was working but once she had gotten close enough, she saw a container near its talons and her brow furrowed in confusion.

_What is that?_

Without thinking, she walked quickly to the bird and was pleasantly surprised when it didn’t fly away. A light caught her eye and her hand went searching for what the cause was and froze.

It was a sigil.

But not just any sigil, it belonged to _Azgeda._

Her breath caught and she eagerly reached for the container, carefully taking it from its carrier. It seemed to have something in it so she opened the cylinder item and saw a piece of parchment.

Taking out the paper, she went on to read its contents. As she read, the brows on her forehead rose and her heart stopped.

 

\----To Be Continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg...what does the note say? Find out next on Dragonba--oh wrong show :P   
> Please stay tuned guys! And I will try to update by this week or next for Chapter 2.  
> Sneak Peak at next chappies title:
> 
> Chapter 02: The Promise
> 
> OMG what does it mean??? hehehehe :)


	3. Chapter 02: The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for the lack of update!!! I was working non-stop the past couple weeks and then when I had the time to finish, I lost some inspiration so I needed to revitalize my drive and gather more thoughts! I'm sorry again!!! Hope this helps!!!!

**The 100: Season 4**

**Chapter 02: The Promise**

_Your Highness,_

_I have word that Heda’s injuries are recovering in good time. Head Fisa Rayna has stated that she should be fully recovered within the next couple of daylights. Although her body is doing well, she still has not awoken. We are not sure when she will but Rayna is optimistic. We shall return as soon as she has her strength._

_I hope all is well in Polis. There have been talks of our city going asunder and of a new enemy that has the people more frightened than we were of the mountain. Fear has started to settle within Hiladel. Damian and the Guard have started to assemble, hunting and preparing for a threat. I would tell you that if I am needed, you only need to ask and I will come…but I know that you have ordered me to stay so I shall._

_I hope Etor made it to you within two candle marks like the first time and if there is a response, I shall await for it even if it’s past nightfall._

_Glory to Heda, to Azgeda, and to her Coalition,_

_Ando kom Azgedakru_

Clarke’s eyes were still wide in shock even as she reread each word, particularly the first half, over and over again. As she read those words the fifth time around, only then did her body, start to react. Her blood seemed to flush through her veins quickly as her heart took in all of the old fluid to refuel it with oxygen, pumping it through her arteries, making her pulse move at a faster rate. She could feel the pulsing through her skin; particularly through her chest as well as the side of her neck where her carotid resided.

Perspiration showed on her brow, lacrimal ducts releasing tears as they started to pool in the corners of her eyes. It was relief, hope, and many other emotions that lifted the current weight of responsibilities she had burdened on her shoulders.

Ever since that night, she felt suffocated; as if a hand stayed clenching around her throat only to release once she was close to drowning in her own spit. And now, if the words were true, she felt like she could breathe. Like she could walk into fire and not have it mar her skin. And then she felt apprehension; she didn’t want to truly give in to hope because there were so many scenarios in her mind and each one of them ended in the same way…with her gone.

It was too much. If these words were not true, she would have had to lose Lexa not only once or twice but three times too many. She stroked the hawk fondly and it softly prodded its head affectionately at her hand.

Her surroundings caught up to her and she tucked her grief back within the confinements of her heart before she started to speak out to the guards outside of the room. But as she started to speak, the doors opened and in came her mother, as if she ran all the way here.

“Clarke! Roan’s awake! He came to ask…”

Clarke had run past her the moment she heard he was awake, not even bothering to listen to the rest of her sentence as her legs took her to the makeshift med bay they had made, clutching onto the letter she had just read.

When she marched into the room, two other men had started helping the King to sit up a bit to eat; she supposed they were his guards. Her pace slowed once she was within distance from him.

The King looked at Clarke and her facial expression explained inaudibly as he sighed out loud.

“I take it that I told you about Lexa?”

The swift intake of breath was heard but barely as Clarke slowly nodded.

“Did you mean it? Is it true?”

He could hear a lace of desperation in her voice and it became more obvious that the blonde was interested, not out of friendship or camaraderie, but out of pure emotional distress. He had his suspicions but merely casted it aside, knowing the betrayal between the two still simmered doubt and distrust.

She walked a bit closer to him and her hand raised to hand him a letter. The parchment was familiar; the rough texture was entirely different than those of Polis. He knew it was from his trusted guard and he raised his hand to receive the note.

His brow rose as he noticed the wax had been pried apart, indicating the woman before read it already. But still, he voiced his question.

“I take it you have seen what’s inside?” She nods once more.

“Then why do you not believe? Why do you doubt?”

Clarke’s lip trembled at his questions.

Why don’t I believe it? Why am I so hesitant to believe them?

Her mind was made up as she answered his question as well as her own.

“The experiences I’ve had since being here have shown me not to trust in hope so blindly.”

In answer to her reply, he curtly nodded and read the message that was written for him primarily. His eyes darted left to right quickly as he took in the message and he sighed gratefully.

“This is good news. _Heda_ is re-”

Clarke quickly stopped him.

“Don’t! Please…I can’t…”

The choking sob that was threatening to release from the blonde was quiet but Roan could clearly hear it. He reached out for her hand, disregarding the pain he was feeling in his body, and once he had it, he looked deeply into her eyes.

“Clarke…I know you care about the commander deeply but you must believe me. I was the one who took her body from the funeral pyre and replaced it with another before the burning commenced. I was the one who felt her pulse even when it was weak. I was the one who told my right hand guard, Ando, to deliver her to the Fisa capital to heal her. I am well aware that you may doubt my words but you must trust me…if not for me, then for Lexa.”

Clarke looked straight into his eyes and he saw it all; she allowed him to uncover a piece of the mask she put on for everyone, clearly seeing the hurt and heartbreak she has endured thinking her loved one was gone. He opened up a bit as well, hoping to show her that he meant every word he had spoken but the mask was back up before he could even try. 

It seemed as though he may have to reveal the truth earlier than he had planned. He looked at his guards who have been by his side and the _skaikru_ Chancellor, who stood by the door entrance, and said, “I must ask for the room with _Wanheda_. Alone.”

His guards nodded firmly and left his side while the Chancellor hesitated to leave. Clarke noticed her mother’s lack of movement and reassured her.

“It’s okay mom. Roan and I have something important to discuss.”

Her mom looked at her a bit longer before solemnly nodding and left, making sure the door was closed behind her.

Clarke took the chance to follow her mother and opened the door briefly to let the guards know to not let anyone in until they were done with their discussion.

Roan watched the young woman close the door once more and take a chair, moving it closer to the King and sat down.

He watched her for a second unsure as to how he would start. Her patience helped him along and it was just what he needed to start talking.

“After Lexa took down my mother, she took me aside as we were being healed by the fisa’s and…we talked about what was to come.”

He gauged her reaction as he remembered the events clearly.

**_*After Queen Nia’s death…_ **

_It was late in the day; one could see the sun start to sleep as oranges and purple evaded the skies, and stars seeking out to be seen. More candles were lit as visibility became scarce, making the room bask in light instead of the glow it had earlier, so as to help the healer’s tend to the bruises that marred the commander’s body._

_Lexa looked over to the other tenant that was being seen and waited for the King to look back at her, the act being done so only a few seconds after._

_“As the new King of Azgeda, where do you stand, Roan?”_

_Roan knew what was being asked of him, would he stand with his people, who were still under the influence of his mother, or would he stand with the commander and her Coalition? The decision was difficult to make; all he knew was of his love for Azgeda but these past few seasons have been hard to deal with considering the multitude of violence and never-ending war. And Roan knew his choice; he wished for the children of his friends, comrades, his warriors to have a flourishing life in the future, one without the stain of blood or scars that linger within one’s heart._

_“I stand for you Heda and the Coalition. I believe that standing by you is the way to long-lasting peace.”_

_Lexa nodded gratefully. She knew she made the right decision in taking down the Ice Queen in favor of Roan becoming King. He was a visionary, like her, and he knew that being a part of her Coalition was what he needed to fully back Azgeda and nourish it back to the way it once was during the beginning of the New World._

_“Thank you Roan…I am grateful for your loyalty but there is something I must discuss with you.”_

_Lexa waved her hand and the guards along with the fisa’s bowed and left the room, leaving the king and the commander alone._

_“The natblida that was with Nia, Ontari I believe, is she to be trusted?”_

_Roan lowly growled at the mention of the name._

_“No Heda…the moment she was discovered to be a natblida, the kwin took her to the slopes of our mountains to grow and train with her generals. She has the same spirit as my mother; always thirsting for blood to stain her hands and to have power over the people.”_

_He took a moment and hesitated, making sure to pick his words wisely. Lexa noticed this and became intrigued, swinging her legs to the side of the cot._

_“What is it, Roan?”_

_The man stood to his feet, grunting from the soreness and pain he had received in their earlier fight, and proceeded to check the room, making sure no ears were hidden. When he deemed everything to be safe, he walked closer to the commander and in a low voice, he spoke._

_“There have been talks of an attempt at your life, Heda. I am not sure who are involved but I am certain that Ontari is part of it.”_

_Lexa nodded._

_“Yes…there is to be a coup, involving Azgeda, Plain Riders Nation, Desert Clan, and Shallow Valley.”_

_Roan’s eyes rose in shock. He didn’t realize that there were that many clans against the Coalition._

_“H-how did you know? Are you certain?”_

_Lexa swiftly nodded._

_“I have spies loyal to me and those are the only ones that have been confirmed so far…although there are other clans that wish to defy me but they fear of what I might do if I end up surviving.”_

**_*Back to the present…_ **

Clarke stood up, anger quickly stretching across her features.

“So the ones that I spoke to at the Council meeting are the ones that tried to have Lexa killed?!”

She was ready to give orders to her guard to find the ambassadors and receive justice for their lying schemes. Red was seeping through and she just couldn’t fathom it. The same men who pledged loyalty to her were the same ones who were trying to kill Lexa.

Roan moved as quickly as his wounds would allow him and placed his hands on her shoulders, effectively stopping the woman from being impulsive.

“Clarke…there is nothing you can do. They have now pledged loyalty to you so now you have control. Remember…you must keep your friends close…”

“—and keep your enemies closer. Yes I remember.”

As soon as he could see the fire leave her eyes, he let her go and sat back down on his bed, ready to continue with his story.

“Anyways, Lexa knew about them already…”

**_*Back to Lexa’s and Roan’s discussion…_ **

_“I have heard talks Heda…from my guards back in Azgeda. They say that they plan to make Ontari the next commander once the assassination was executed. They say that Ontari plans to kill all the other natblida’s in their sleep once the conclave started, after your death.”_

_Lexa’s brow furrowed angrily at the thought of her natblida’s being murdered in cold blood in the depths of night. She would never allow such a thing to happen even if her spirit had left, she would have found some sort of way to protect her young ones._

_“And how do you think they would plan to kill me?”_

_Her voice was chilled, the eerie iciness and coldness was felt by the Ice King and he involuntarily shivered. It shocked him a bit since he was used to the cold, being of Azgeda, but her tone was on an entirely different level._

_“I believe they were planning to set a private meeting, just you and the council, and would either buy the guards loyalty or kill them to replace with their own. Ando tells me that the plan was to overtake you by outnumbering you.”_

_Lexa clenched her jaw, the scraping of teeth was audibly heard by Roan but she bided her time as she thought of a plan to counter the future coup. She stood up and started to pace, hands behind her back as she tried to find a sound strategy around the situation._

_Roan watched his commander pace as he, too, tried to find a way for them to go around the future assassination attempt. He allowed his mind to wander until the lack of movement came from the woman across from him._

_Lexa had stopped pacing and the idea she had come up with was rather risky. She knew that if she was going to go through with this plan, she could only tell a few trusted people._

_“What if…I let them kill me?”_

_Roan was quick to show his disapproval at the idea but she was not having it._

_“What if I allowed them to believe I was tricked into their scheme? I will choose only my most trusted guards to attend and you will be the one to kill me.”_

_Roan could not believe the words coming from her mouth. He had just sworn his allegiance to her and now she was asking for him to go against his own words._

_“Heda! You can’t ask me to do that! I just gave you my word and my loyalty to stand by your side.”_

_“I am not asking you to go against your word. I am asking you to play both sides. I want you to make Ontari believe that you are placing your loyalty to her, behind the disguise of wishing for Azgeda to reign true once more. I know that is your truest desire; one does not need to know you to understand that you value your people more than the rest. What I am asking of you is much but I am in need of your help to make this plan come to fruition. All I ask is for you to listen.”_

_The resignation was visible as Roan’s shoulders released the tension, audibly sighing in defeat towards his commander. He motioned for Lexa to continue and she gratefully nodded._

_“The plan is for you to be a spy for me. You will head home to Azgeda and you will make your intentions be known that although your position was given by me, you still wish for Azgeda to have control once more. You will play the part well enough to have Ontari place trust in you which should allow you to partake in the coup. Once the meeting has been requested, I will place my most trusted guards to stand post and order them to be swayed by the riches they will be offering to them. The weapon that you will kill me with will be poison.”_

_“Poison, Heda? What poison can give the illusion of death?”_

_Lexa looked right into his eyes and answered him._

_“Jus Bluma.”_

_The Ice King couldn’t believe his ears. The flower was one of the deadliest, if not the deadliest plant that they have ever discovered. He didn’t understand why Jus Bluma out of all poisons she could have chosen she picked the most rarest and deadliest of them all._

_“But H-Heda…that flower would most likely kill you…I don’t understand how it can help you when we are supposed to fake your death?”_

_The corners of her lips lifted in a rare smile. In her travels with Anya as her sekon, they ventured far north, past Azgeda and the Shallow Valley districts, and found shelter at Hadegrae and in Hiladel. She had heard the legends of how powerful the healing magic of the fisakru were; the fisa’s in her lands were only trained in the practical arts but only those of fisakru blood can learn the inner teachings. She remembered their leader, Rayna, and recalled the fond memories she had of the place. It was Rayna who taught her about the Jus Bluma and its’ properties._

_It was Rayna who gave her a parting gift, the Jus Bluma, as a token of her loyalty to Lexa’s future as the commander._

_“The properties of Jus Bluma are that it induces the body’s temperature to decrease until it reaches in the spectrum of death-like ice. The heart beat will slow rapidly at first and then while it is within near death, it will sustain but for only a few days.”_

_Roan looked at her incredulously, not believing that Lexa wanted him to assassinate her for the good of the people._

_“Exactly Heda! It will slowly kill you! How are we supposed to administer the antidote?”_

_Lexa looked at him from the side, having started her pace once more._

_“You won’t. Once Titus removes the flame to give the illusion of my death, you will send my comatose body to Hiladel. I will be sending a hawk today to inform her of my plans.”_

_Roan looked to have more questions but a quick glare from the Commander stopped his objections before his lips could form them._

_“You will do this Roan. If this plan succeeds, Azgeda will have regained their rightful place by my side. You need this.”_

_The Ice King solemnly nodded, knowing nothing else he would say will change her mind until a thought came through._

_“Heda…what about Wanheda? Will she know?”_

_He saw the woman stop in mid-stride and the tension that gathered in her shoulders, the jaw locking in place and unlocking showing that an answer was meticulously being formed._

_“…No.”_

**_*Back to the Present_ ** _…_

Clarke blinked a few times, trying to make sense of everything she had just learned. It hurt her that Lexa didn’t trust her enough to tell her of the plans and Roan could tell that it had started to plague the blonde.

“She said not to tell you because she needed to make sure that only a few would know. It would seem suspicious if _Wanheda_ didn’t ‘act’ accordingly if the Commander were to pass.”

Her eyes narrowed at the wit behind the reasoning. She really couldn’t say anything against that because she was sure that if she knew the secret, she wouldn’t have batted much of an eye and she knew she was not that _good_ of an actor.

She took all the words that Roan had just told her and started to size the man up. If he had taken an oath with Lexa, then it means he was trustworthy enough to tell him the secret she held after destroying the City of Light. If Lexa could trust him, then she should be able to as well.

“Then since you have proven your loyalty Roan, you must know this as well. When I destroyed the City of Light, I didn’t save everyone. In fact, we have exactly six months or so to find the nuclear warheads that are scattered throughout the world or everything we know about the Earth will cease to exist.”

*** **Back in Hiladel…**

Everything hurt.

Her body was sore. Especially her stomach.

It felt as though something burned through her body and the sting of the burn lingered. She could smell a waft of honey and jasmine, the aroma relaxing her muscles and she could hear the birds, although far away, sing to one another in different songs and melodies. And then a whistling noise broke through; the noise was enough to make her groan in protest and eyelids opened, blinking once and twice, and revealing emerald irises.

She was awake now…and she was not in Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!!! I hope you guys were happy with the update!   
> Fun fact: Eliza mentioned me and gave me a shout out on her dad's radio station and I went ballistic and may have died and went to heaven!  
> Coming up Next: Chapter 03: Fire Burns  
> It should be up within the next couple of weeks...i'm off for a week so I'm gna work as much as I can to update but I have been wiped out at work.  
> I hope you guys liked it!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it, please drop a comment, kudos, and some love :)  
> if you guys got questions for this fic, hmu on my tumblr: loversnperil7.tumblr.com


End file.
